toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofy
Goofy is an original Disney character and an NPC in Toontown. He is particularly famous for being clumsy, forgetful, and silly. He is a champion kart racer and the owner of the Goofy's Gag Shops. He is found in Goofy Speedway. Whenever he speaks to the player, he says his famous catchphrase, "Gawrsh". Phrases General *Welcome to Goofy Speedway. *Hi, my name is Goofy. What's yours? *Gawrsh, it's nice to see you name! *Boy, I saw a terrific race earlier. *Watch out for banana peels on the race track! *Have you upgraded your kart lately? *We just got in some new rims at the kart shop. *Hey, have you seen Donald? *If you see my friend Mickey, say hi to him for me. *D'oh! I forgot to fix Mickey's breakfast! *Gawrsh there sure are a lot of Cogs near Donald's Dock. *At the Brrrgh branch of my Gag Shop, Hypno-Goggles are on sale for only 1 jellybean! *Goofy's Gag Shops offer the best jokes, tricks, and funnybone-ticklers in all of Toontown! *At Goofy's Gag Shops, every pie in the face is guaranteed to make a laugh or you get your jellybeans back! *I'm going to Melody Land to see Mickey! *Gosh, I'm late for my game with Donald! *I think I'll go swimming at Donald's Dock. *It's time for a nap. I'm going to Dreamland. Before Grand Prix Weekend *Welcome to Goofy Speedway. *Hi, my name is Goofy. What's yours? *Gawrsh, it's nice to see you name! *Hi there! Pardon my dusty clothes I've been busy fixin' that broken Leaderboard. *We better get this Leaderboard working soon, Grand Prix Weekend is coming up! *Does anybody want to buy a slightly used kart? It's only been through the Leaderboard once! *Grand Prix Weekend is coming, better get to practicing. *Grand Prix Weekend will be here on Friday, May 22 through Monday, May 25! *I'm gonna need a ladder to get that kart down. *That Toon really wanted to get on the Leaderboard! *Boy, I saw a terrific race earlier. *Watch out for banana peels on the race track! *Have you upgraded your kart lately? *We just got in some new rims at the kart shop. *Hey, have you seen Donald? *If you see my friend Mickey, say hi to him for me. *D'oh! I forgot to fix Mickey's breakfast! *Gawrsh there sure are a lot of Cogs near Donald's Dock. *At the Brrrgh branch of my Gag Shop, Hypno-Goggles are on sale for only 1 jellybean! *Goofy's Gag Shops offer the best jokes, tricks, and funnybone-ticklers in all of Toontown! *At Goofy's Gag Shops, every pie in the face is guaranteed to make a laugh or you get your jellybeans back! *I better go get my kart a new paint job for the upcoming Grand Prix Weekend. *Gosh, I better get workin' on this broken Leaderboard! *Hope I'll see y'all on Grand Prix Weekend! Goodbye! *It's time for a nap. I'm going to Dreamland to dream about winnin' the Grand Prix. Grand Prix *Welcome to Goofy Speedway. *Welcome to Grand Prix Weekend! *Hi, my name is Goofy. What's yours? *Gawrsh, it's nice to see you name! *Are you excited about the Grand Prix Weekend? *Grand Prix Weekend really drives up those scores! *Get more tickets by racing practice laps. *Gawrsh, you're a fast racer! *Boy, I saw a terrific race earlier. *Watch out for banana peels on the race track! *Have you upgraded your kart lately? *We just got in some new rims at the kart shop. *Hey, have you seen Donald? He said he was gonna come watch the Grand Prix! *If you see my friend Mickey, tell him he's missing some great racing! *D'oh! I forgot to fix Mickey's breakfast! *Gawrsh there sure are a lot of Cogs near Donald's Dock. *At the Brrrgh branch of my Gag Shop, Hypno-Goggles are on sale for only 1 jellybean! *Goofy's Gag Shops offer the best jokes, tricks, and funnybone-ticklers in all of Toontown! *At Goofy's Gag Shops, every pie in the face is guaranteed to make a laugh or you get your jellybeans back! *Good luck in the Grand Prix! *I'm going to catch the next race in the Grand Prix! *Gawrsh I think the next race is about to start! *Gosh, I better go check on the new Leaderboard and make sure it is working right! ValenToon's Day *I'm Goofy about ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *Gawrsh! Is it ValenToon's Day already? *I LOVE kart racing! *Be sweet to each other out there! *Show your sweetie a new kart! *Toons love their karts! *Make some new friends on the track! *Drive safe, now! *Show some love out there! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Welcome to Dreamland! I'm Donald! *Hello, I'm Donald! Is it nap time yet? *A duck needs his beauty rest, you know! *What, you've never seen a duck with dog ears? *Gawrsh! I mean -- Quack! *This would make a great race track ... um, I mean place to nap! *I'm not feeling like myself today! *April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! *Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? *Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! *If you see Goofy, tell him Donald says hi! *Bye, and good night! Halloween *Welcome to my Super Speedway! *Hi, I'm Super Goof! What's your name? *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! *I am feeling kind of batty today! *Anybody see my cape around? Oh, there it is! *Gawrsh! I don't know my own strength! *Did somebody call for a superhero? *Beware Cogs, I'll save Halloween! *There's nothing scarier than me in a kart! *I bet you don't know who I am with this mask on! *It's fun to dress up for Halloween! *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *Gotta fly! *Hi-Ho and away I go! *Should I fly or drive to Donald's Dock? *Gawrsh, have a Happy Halloween! Winter holiday *I'm Goofy about the holidays! *Welcome to Snowball Speedway! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *Who needs reindeer when you have a fast kart? *Gawrsh! Is it Winter Holiday already? *I need my earmuffs! *I haven't done any shopping yet! *Don't drive your kart on ice! *Seems like it was Winter Holiday only a year ago! *Treat your kart to a present and spruce it up! *These karts are better than any old sleigh! *Have a cheery Winter Holiday! *Drive safe, now! *Watch out for flying reindeer! General, prior to Daisy becoming playground owner of Daisy Gardens *Welcome to Daisy Gardens. *Hi, my name is Goofy. What's yours? *Gawrsh, it's nice to see you name! *Boy it sure is easy to get lost in the garden maze! *Be sure and try the maze here. *I haven't seen Daisy all day. *I wonder where Daisy is. *Hey, have you seen Donald? *If you see my friend Mickey, say hi to him for me. *D'oh! I forgot to fix Mickey's breakfast! *Gawrsh there sure are a lot of Cogs near Donald's Dock. *It looks like Daisy has planted some new flowers in her garden. *At the Brrrgh branch of my Gag Shop, Hypno-Goggles are on sale for only 1 jellybean! *Goofy's Gag Shops offer the best jokes, tricks, and funnybone-ticklers in all of Toontown! *At Goofy's Gag Shops, every pie in the face is guaranteed to make a laugh or you get your jellybeans back! *I'm going to Melody Land to see Mickey! *Gosh, I'm late for my game with Donald! *I think I'll go swimming at Donald's Dock. *It's time for a nap. I'm going to Dreamland. Trivia *Goofy is one of the two original Disney characters that do not appear in a playground (Chip and Dale being the other, they also are one NPC). *He used to be found in Daisy Gardens, but when gardening and Goofy Speedway were released, Daisy came to Daisy Gardens and started to give toons tips on gardening. *According to a trading card, Goofy once sent a jellybean-making machine to the Toontown Mint, believing it to be the place where mint chocolate was made. As a result, toons now use jellybeans as currency, and eat chocolate coins. *His Halloween costume, Super Goof, has appeared in a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode and in Donald Duck comics. *Goofy owns 2 places/shops: Goofy Speedway and Goofy's Gag Shop. See also *Goofy on the Disney Wiki Gallery Goofy.jpg|Goofy Goofy halloween.jpg|Super Goofy during Halloween Goofy in DG.jpg|Goofy in Daisy Gardens Goofy April Fools.jpg|Goofy in Donald's Dreamland on April Toons' Week ﻿ Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs Category:Dogs Category:Goofy Speedway